


Roof Top Playlist

by eldersmcpriceley



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Feminine Harry, Fluff and Smut, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Music, Panties, Playlist, Roof top, a little bit like peter pan, and harry likes to write music, but he cant fly, louis sits on his roof top, sad!harry, stalker!louis, writer!harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-04-02 00:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldersmcpriceley/pseuds/eldersmcpriceley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"giving back is all i want to do,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. darkness, sleeping at last

the angelic sound of music bled into his ears, the picking of the delicate cello and violin sound playing in a syncopated rhythm before an enchanting voice sings the lyrics as the trees swayed to the beat, or to what louis thought he saw.

his fringe was being thrown around by the harsh, cold winds and he sat on the roof top of his childhood home. his wore out white pumps grip was the only thing stopping him from falling to his death but to him the question was, so what if i fell?

the light he was waiting for turned its self on, seen by only louis' eyes in the darkness that was the as dark album he listened to though his earphones. (the album was literally called darkness by sleeping at last). he watched the dark, tall figure walk into his room, running a lanky hand through his chocolate brown curls and flopping down onto his plush bed. louis took this time to admire the boys fine arse as he laid flat on his sculptured face and toned chest that was covered by his graphic tee, he would know what his body looked like as he has seen it from a far. 

the music still ran though his body. the other, much younger, boy stood up, his body moving to the sound of drum pulse almost as if on purpose. but louis knew that the unknown boy couldn't hear his songs from his room over the road. he wished he was sat next to him, right at this moment, sharing his earphones and kissing louis into the melody. 

you see, louis had an addiction to the well known stranger. he'd watch as he took off his shirt and throw it into the growing pile of washing. he observed the movement to his en suite bathroom, and thats when louis knew he had lost him. because every time that boy walked into his bathroom he either came out wet or crying, both things louis couldn't stand and watch for two obvious reasons. he knew he had feelings towards the lad who lived with his parents but he could never pulling himself up to the door to give three hard knocks until the door opened and he opened up. louis knew seeing this boy so close but so far away would damage his stability and sanity.

god, louis didn't even know his age, or name but he knew he loved him. he could be an arsehole but louis could see past that because of how intoxicated he has become with the possible minor and would still kiss away the bad words and smoke and anything bad he could possibly do. because louis was deeply involved with this boy.

he climbed back in from the window and laid onto his bed, just as his lover had.


	2. i love you, the neighbourhood

heavy drum beats and indescribable instruments played to the four-four beat of the stave. jesse rutherfords orgasmic voice rang in his ears, the water giving it an added effect of rain. the perfect couple dancing in the rain was projected onto the inside of his brain, this could be him but the commitment would be too stressful. harry couldn't cope with a relationship.

harry took his time, washing his sweaty body with the water that was running down his back from the shower head above him. his music was taking over the bathroom as his eyes were closed and head thrown back. he thought back to work, his bosses voice piercing his mind with orders. he pushed it away, only thinking of his real dream.

his jotting book was on his study table, the words that burnt his lips were reported in the book and soon turned into a song or poem. his guitar was sat next to that same table, its strings dying to be played. harry's fingers itched to touch the metal thread so he turned off the lukewarm water and tied a pink towel around his waist.

he walked to the cabinet, pulling out his sorry toothbrush, his phone still playing to the ironic tune of 'i love you', oh how he wish he could say that to the really person he loved. 

he didn't love anyone.

his parents still taunt him about falling in love, settling down with a lovely girl and dating until he felt ready to slip on a diamond ring to the girl he loved.  
hell, he didn't even know if he liked girls.

sure they were hot but could he really see himself with one for the rest of his life, they couldn't be hot all the time. they'd grow up eventually and turn out like his mother. 

but guys were hot too. they had what harry liked, too, all the same feelings and thought processes. same genitals and all he'd need to do was go for a test every month, he would have to feel awkward if it was 'that time of the month' every time they had sex.

it was safe to say, harry hadn't ever been in a relationship with either gender and was unsure if he every would be. it just seemed like hard work, and his boss gave him enough work to handle.

he took off into the bedroom, his light still illuminating the surrounding outside area. he got changed into a pair of jogging bottoms before picking up the guitar and playing the familiar tunes he wrote and singing along, writing all new lyrics down in his leather jotter and replaying the words in his head.

he feel asleep on his bed, guitar on his chest and jotter open to a page with the original lyrics of his song recorded down in a messy manner.


	3. no sound without silence, the script

the tune was first heard on louis car radio, it was the bands most famous hit in two years and louis was hooked on it. the lyrics inspired him to try harder, although he wasn't sure what to try harder at until later that night when this time he was sat on his single bed, window open, and the melody came on again. he wasn't playing music though. 

he looked out of the small window, seeing his charming subject driving up the opposite houses' parking space. he dropped all the paper work and ran out of his room, up to the glass in the attic and sitting up on the roof top. he came out in his worn down black sweats and white converse from his seventeenth birthday (he can remember the day). he sat crisscross on the cold hard ground, waiting for the boy to get to his room.

it took him fifteen minutes but suddenly, he burst into the all too familiar room. he threw the shopping bags onto the bed, stripping down into his tight boxers before taking them off and putting whatever he took out from the bag.

pink panties.

louis' breath hitched in his throat, watching the boy run his fingers over the silky woman's pants. louis might not have been into girls but, fuck, this minor pulled on the feminine clothes, tying his hair in a curly pony tail and looked in the mirror, biting his lip. 

you look amazing, louis wanted to say, holding the boys waist from behind as he fell into louis arms and he pulled him so the bed, so beautiful.

louis shook the smut filled images out of his head before he got too carried away. louis wanted nothing more than to reassure the boy it was okay, though. whether this was just a kink of his or he was having gender identity problems, he had to know this was okay. this could the reason he came of the bathroom sobbing into his hands, blood dripping from his thighs.

"its okay, angel," louis whispered to no one but himself , examining the younger lad. but before he know it, the boy was looking out of the opposite window onto the roof and directly into louis' eyes. louis' imagination became wild, "can you hear me?" he asked as though the boy could hear him.

louis' eyes were torn from the other boys when his lover looked away and down at himself, realising how he was being seen. louis set off down the ladder, sprinting from his place on the roof and into his room, carefully not to wake his parents up as it was early morning now. he threw himself onto the bed, hiding in the covers, from no one other than himself.

louis fell asleep with the papers crowded on the floor and the look of horror from two green eyes that has been his secret for so long.


	4. WILD, troye sivan

(cont. from last chapter)

harry had decided that this man was hot. he didnt even know his name but he invited him in because it wasn't like anyone was home to tell him not to talk to stangers.

"im louis, by the way, not peter pan." the older man chuckled. harry smiled small and to the floor, shuffing his way into the kitchen with louis trailing behind him. his kitchen was standard with counters in the middle and a modern design, it was boring to him. why couldn't he leave instead of his mum.

"well, louis, would you like something to eat or drink?" harry asked politely. he opened the two door fridge and pulled out a carton of milk, drinking from the plastic bottle and hopping onto the counter with his long limbs crossed. 

it was at this point that louis realised what the boy was wearing. it was a thin, cable knit black jumper that was somehow too big for him on his already broad figure. what was on the bottom half was covered by the jumper but was obviously not something that you'd wear out to the local primary school.

louis thought for a minute. a few ideas came to mind about what he'd like to eat but it wasn't something appropriate to say once they'd just met. even if louis knew more than harry thought. suddenly peter pan was R rated.

"i'd love a nice warm tea if that would be an option?" louis asked sweetly leaning again the kitchen island and watching the fragile frame of the other boy unhinge himself from the position, "i'll make it, stay where you are."

harry paused before hopping down and going beside the kettle but still sitting down so he could be closer to the enchanting man. the way he worked was something from a disney movie. 

louis smiled at the small movement before tapping the boiling switch. "cups?" 

"top cupboard on the left."

"ah, tea bags?

"above the cups."

"so they are," louis smiled, taking a bag out of the cardboard box and adding everything in the cup. "milk please," louis asked sweetly, holding his hand and waiting for the milk from harrys hands. he took another drink from it before giving the carton to louis. he liked this.it felt homely for the first time.

louis heard the kettle make a signal that the water inside had been boiled and immediately pouring the hot water into the cup not noticing that the lid was lose and soon most of the water was on the counter and covering harrys bum.

"shit!" harry yelled feeling the heat on his pale skin. he leapt up from his space on the counter and hurried to the other side of the kitchen trying to cool down.

"oh my, harry im so sorry wait here," louis panicked before remembering the frozen food section in the fridge and rushed over, pulling out the first frozen item,which happened to be fish fingers, and got over to harry.

"i dont want to be inappropriate but-"

"just put your hand on my arse louis!" harry shout taking louis hand and placing both the fish fingers and louis' fingers on his skin. he instantly let out a sigh of satisfaction from the cold on his heated skin.

throughout this, louis was suddenly inpatient to get closer to harry and the noises harry was mking were really not helping. before he could hold back his free hand that wasnt being pinned to harrys arse with his hand creeped on harrys waist and the stood up tall so they were face to face. 

"fucking hell, harry," louis breathed, his pupils were probably slightly dialated and his voice a little deeper, "what kind of boy lets a guy touch his arse on the first meeting?"

"one who knows the guy has seen his arse before."

that made louis shut up.

he ran his hands down harry hip and slowly under the black sweater, trying to find that bottom peice of clothing. soon enough he felt the thin string of panties and pushed harry back lightly against the sets of draws behind them. both their chests were pressed together.

"you knew i was waiting for you?" louis bit his lips pressing their foreheads together as he felt over the small peace of fabric. harry nodded again louis before pressing his jaw forward and both their lips touched. 

harry knew this was home.


	5. made in the a.m., one direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this reminds me of olivia

the fish fingers had been abandoned long before what was going on now. they were on harrys couch, louis hovering above harry, giggling into each others mouth about something poetic louis said about harrys eyes. 

"what time are your parents supposed to be back?" louis kissed harrys nose and harry just melted into the touch, eyes closing and small smile falling on his face. 

"never hopefully," harry pulled louis down and to his side, hugging his side and resting his head on louis' bare shoulder, neither were sure when the shirt had gone. louis chuckled low before becoming more serious.

"i mean really, babe," he kissed harrys forehead and pushed the abandoned hair frim his eyes. harry pouted like a five year old and ouis awe'd at him, kissing the pout away and nibbling at the bottom lip, "i dont think they'd be happy to find a grown man with their eighteen year old son half naked on the couch."

"why not?" harry giggled, settling back down on louis, "i'd like it."

"of course you would," louis hovered above harry again, nipping at his sides as the younger boy squirmed under him in a fit of giggles, "i'll have to tickle it out of you."

"okay, okay," harry pushed louis away with his weak arms, doing nothing but holding his pecks. louis had a clear advantage, "like an hour? maybe two."

"how about i say we go to a hotel for the night?" louis smirked, tracing his middle finger up harrys creamy thigh inbetween his own.

"why cant we go to yours?" harry questioned.

"not a nice place, i have." he said, somehow sounding like hagrid from harry potter just higher pitched.

"oh," harry said slightly disappointed before perking up, "okay!" and standing up, pushing louis off him and sitting him on the couch

"go pack your best," louis patted harry's bum when he stood in front of him and pulled his stomach closer to his face, kissing his clothes tummy, "y'know."

harry giggled before running off upstairs, not before giving louis a kiss on the cheek. he watched harry paddle off up stairs before rushing to find a pen and paper in the unknown house. he found one and wrote up a note for harry to find.

meet me outside at 3:30pm, cant wait to see you again . x

\- Louis (07*********)

he put it down on the coffee table, weight down by a vase of daisies, the pen neatly on display next to it.


End file.
